


Highway to Hell

by 2077_New_Rules, Flandusgirl



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2077_New_Rules/pseuds/2077_New_Rules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world of Supernatural crosses over with the world of Sons of Anarchy? What will the members of the biker club do when the Winchester boys show up with an unexpected surprise? Come on and find out. Not following the plot lines of either shows. This is a slash fic with OFC's in the mix. Two OFC's and one OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing a crossover between two fandoms. Hope you guys like this story that me and my wonderful friend created. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!! -Flandusgirl

Juice had no idea why he went to the man’s house, or what he was going to do now that he was there. Juice also had no idea what compelled him to lift his hand and knock on the door. He sucked in a breath and waited. Waited for the Scotsman to open the door and either invite him in, or kick him out. Juice knew that he had been very stupid the past few weeks, but the truth was, Juice was alone. He had no one to talk to. No one to tell him everything was going to be okay. Juice was about to leave when the door opened. Chibs looked down at him with an unreadable expression. 

“What are yeh doin’ here, Juicy?” Chibs asked in his thick Scottish brogue. Juice didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was clinging to the Scotsman, crying into his chest. Everything that was built up inside his head for the past few weeks just poured out. He felt arms wrap around his body, enveloping him into warmth. He heard the door close and Chibs pulled him into the house. Juice hiccuped and tried to pull away when he realized what he was doing. 

“I’m s-sorry.” He cried, wiping his eyes. “I-I should go.” He turned around and started back to the door before he felt large arms wrap around his waist and a hard chest against his back. Juice closed his eyes and relaxed in the embrace. 

“It’s okay, Juicy. You don’t have to hide anymore.” Chibs whispered in the younger man’s ear. “Let it all out.” Chibs turned Juice around and tucked the mohawked head under his chin, rubbing his back gently as he whispered soothing words into the man’s ear. Juice wrapped his arms around Chibs’ waist and held on as tight as he could, thinking that this was all just a dream and that Chibs was going to disappear. 

Chibs eventually pulled Juice to his room and gently laid the boy down on his bed, laying with him. “Just relax, Juicy Boy.” He murmured, pulling Juice against his chest once again. “I got you. It’s going to be okay.” 

Juice started to cry harder when he heard those words, because it was all he ever wanted to hear. He wanted someone who cared about him and would take care of him. That person was Chibs. The older man cared so much about him. He helped him when he went through that tough time with Roosevelt, and he still cared about Juice even though his father was black. Chibs was the one for Juice. He was the one Juice had been searching for his whole life. Juice pulled his head out from Chibs’ chest and looked up at the man, sniffling. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, locking eyes with Scotsman for a second before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Chibs’. Juice prayed to God that Chibs wouldn’t kill him or push him away. So when he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, he thanked every God out there. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and touching each other lightly. Juice would run his hands through Chibs’ hair and Chibs would run his hands down the boy’s toned back. Juice eventually broke the kiss and laid his head on Chibs’ chest, falling asleep in the arms of the man that cared for him. The man that he would risk his life for. The man he loved.

The next morning, Juice woke up to his burner ringing loudly in his jeans. The man under him groaned and nudged him up. “Are yeh gonna get that?” Chibs murmured, rolling over to bury his head in the white pillows. Juice sighed and pulled his phone out, seeing it was the clubhouse.

“Hello?” Juice answered, running a hand over his face as he tried to wake up. 

‘Get down to the clubhouse. We got church in 10.’ Jax said through the phone. ‘And call Chibs while you’re at it.’ Juice grinned softly to himself and flopped back down, looking over at the man laying next to him. 

“I’ll do that. See you in a bit.” He flipped his phone shut, stuffing it back in his pocket as he leaned over and kissed the man’s neck. A growl was earned and Juice grinned wider. “Come on. Up. Chapel in 10.” Chibs groaned and sat up, looking down at the mohawked puerto rican with a tired expression. 

“It’s too early for this shite.” Chibs mumbled and rolled off of the bed, but not before Juice reached out and pinched that perfect ass of his. Chibs shot him a playful glare and pulled on his cut. “Come on. Don’t wanna anger the boss.” Juice heaved himself up and sighed, pulling on his boots that he didn’t remember taking off. 

Tig was sat in his Sgt. at Arms chair, staring across the table at the blonde biker that never seemed to go away. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved that the kid was always with him, but someone was going to catch on sooner or later to what they do. Tig’s head turned when the doors opened. Chibs and Juice walked in, looking pretty happy. Tig rolled his eyes, knowing the look that was on Juice’s face. He saw it too many times on Kozik’s.

"Alright. Everyone's here." Clay said, clearing his throat as he sat back in his President's chair. "We have a letter of transfer from Jem." Clay motioned to the 24 year old brunette, currently wearing a London patch. 

James Cunningham-Forbes, Jem for short, came to Charming to get away from his shitty life back in the UK. He was around 5'10", and had the most beautiful hazel eyes you'd ever see, but there was also a darkness to them. You could tell that he'd seen some messed up shit just by looking into his eyes. Jem had a pretty nice body, one that had the ladies wanting to touch. He wasn't very muscular, but he was toned with a six pack that fit his body. Jem also had tattoos, like every Son. He had a tattoo across his collarbone that read "worthless piece of shit." Now, there was a story behind that tattoo. 

At the age of 14, Jem's father raped his twin sister. The man was psychotic. His father then tried to abort his twin's baby when he found out she was pregnant. The man ended up killing her, which brought Jem to the Sons of Anarchy. He was only 14 when he witnessed his own father shot in the head. That sight intrigued him, and he joined the Son's when he was 17. 

The tattoo on his collar was directed towards his father, and he had another tattoo on the left side of his chest, over his heart. "Belle 05/08/94." That was the date that his twin sister was killed ten years ago. Jem also had other tattoos, like the reaper on his arm and other club related things. 

Jem was the type of biker that would throw you off if he was wearing normal clothes. He sounded very sophisticated and posh, but once you made him mad and actually talked to him, he was rude as all hell. And Jem would deny it every single time, but when he was drunk, he was one hell of a dancer. Not that he would admit it. Some of the boys even said that he was a good singer, but that was a rare sight to see.

“Let’s make the vote.” Clay paused and raised his hand in the air. “Yea.” Clay looked towards Tig. 

“Yea.” Tig grinned. Then came Chibs. Then came Opie. And Happy, Piney, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, and finally Jax.

“Unanimous. Welcome to the Redwood charter, brother.” Everyone cheered and clapped him on the back. Chibs and Tig took his cut off, cutting off his London patch and handed him a Redwood patch. 

Now came the drinking. Out at the bar, Jessica was getting the beers ready with the prospect. The doors opened and she grinned, seeing her cousin hug the new SAMCRO member. 

“Hap.” She called out to her cousin. “Come get a beer.” Soon the party was in full swing, beers passed around, spilling everywhere, croweaters hanging off of nearly every man. Jessica was dancing with Jem, having a great time.

Half Sack looked out from the car he was working on to a suspicious 1967 Chevy Impala. He could make out three men and a girl. The girl looked like she was asleep in the back seat, though. He saw the short, brown hair man about 6’1” handcuff the girl to the car and locked the door behind himself as he exited the vehicle. The same man pulled out a gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. The man to his right was about 6’4” and had shoulder length brown hair. The man to his left was around 6 feet tall and was wearing a trench coat. Half Sack noticed that he had awkward and stiff body movements. He saw them staring down the clubhouse, and he knew he needed to tell someone of his findings.


	2. Chapter 2

Tig was sat in his Sgt. at Arms chair, staring across the table at the blonde biker that never seemed to go away. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved that the kid was always with him, but someone was going to catch on sooner or later to what they do. Tig’s head turned when the doors opened. Chibs and Juice walked in, looking pretty happy. Tig rolled his eyes, knowing the look that was on Juice’s face. He saw it too many times on Kozik’s.

"Alright. Everyone's here." Clay said, clearing his throat as he sat back in his President's chair. "We have a letter of transfer from Jem." Clay motioned to the 24 year old brunette, currently wearing a London patch. 

James Cunningham-Forbes, Jem for short, came to Charming to get away from his shitty life back in the UK. He was around 5'10", and had the most beautiful hazel eyes you'd ever see, but there was also a darkness to them. You could tell that he'd seen some messed up shit just by looking into his eyes. Jem had a pretty nice body, one that had the ladies wanting to touch. He wasn't very muscular, but he was toned with a six pack that fit his body. Jem also had tattoos, like every Son. He had a tattoo across his collarbone that read "worthless piece of shit." Now, there was a story behind that tattoo. 

At the age of 14, Jem's father raped his twin sister. The man was psychotic. His father then tried to abort his twin's baby when he found out she was pregnant. The man ended up killing her, which brought Jem to the Sons of Anarchy. He was only 14 when he witnessed his own father shot in the head. That sight intrigued him, and he joined the Son's when he was 17. 

The tattoo on his collar was directed towards his father, and he had another tattoo on the left side of his chest, over his heart. "Belle 05/08/94." That was the date that his twin sister was killed ten years ago. Jem also had other tattoos, like the reaper on his arm and other club related things. 

Jem was the type of biker that would throw you off if he was wearing normal clothes. He sounded very sophisticated and posh, but once you made him mad and actually talked to him, he was rude as all hell. And Jem would deny it every single time, but when he was drunk, he was one hell of a dancer. Not that he would admit it. Some of the boys even said that he was a good singer, but that was a rare sight to see.

“Let’s make the vote.” Clay paused and raised his hand in the air. “Yea.” Clay looked towards Tig. 

“Yea.” Tig grinned. Then came Chibs. Then came Opie. And Happy, Piney, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, and finally Jax.

“Unanimous. Welcome to the Redwood charter, brother.” Everyone cheered and clapped him on the back. Chibs and Tig took his cut off, cutting off his London patch and handed him a Redwood patch. 

Now came the drinking. Out at the bar, Jessica was getting the beers ready with the prospect. The doors opened and she grinned, seeing her cousin hug the new SAMCRO member. 

“Hap.” She called out to her cousin. “Come get a beer.” Soon the party was in full swing, beers passed around, spilling everywhere, croweaters hanging off of nearly every man. Jessica was dancing with Jem, having a great time.

Half Sack looked out from the car he was working on to a suspicious 1967 Chevy Impala. He could make out three men and a girl. The girl looked like she was asleep in the back seat, though. He saw the short, brown hair man about 6’1” handcuff the girl to the car and locked the door behind himself as he exited the vehicle. The same man pulled out a gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. The man to his right was about 6’4” and had shoulder length brown hair. The man to his left was around 6 feet tall and was wearing a trench coat. Half Sack noticed that he had awkward and stiff body movements. He saw them staring down the clubhouse, and he knew he needed to tell someone of his findings.


	3. Chapter 3

Jem was drinking and dancing all over the place. He finally found a home. He could get away from his past now that he wore the Redwood patch. Jem took another shot of jack and grabbed Jess to dance with. Everyone was partying. It was a good night. Jem felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Half Sack. 

"Su-up Half Sack?" Jem hiccuped. He wrapped his arm around Sack's neck. "Come party with us now that I'm patched in. Have a shot." Half Sack denied the drink with a shake of his head. 

"Jem, I gotta tell you something.” Jem brushed him off. 

“Come on Sack. What ever it is, it's not important now. Just relax,” Jem said. Sack grabbed Jem and yanked him outside of the club house and into the middle of the parking lot. Jem was angry and was about to swear at Sack about it when he saw the sleek black ‘67 Chevy Impala parked across the street. Damn that was a good looking car, Jem thought. 

“Is this what you were talking about Sack?” Jem asked, taking a step towards the gate. 

“No, not the car. The people who were in the car. There's these men who were stalking the clubhouse and the handcuffed a girl who looked like she was passed out." Sack said, steadying Jem when he stumbled. 

“Sack, what are you talking about? There are no people here,” Jem slurred. Sack started to walk to the car with Jem stumbling behind him. 

“See Jem? I wasn’t kidding. This girl is handcuffed to the interior of the car.” Sack pointed to the girl who laid unconscious in the back seat. Jem peered in and anger rose in Jem’s body.

“Belle.” Jem whispered under his breath. 

*FLASHBACK*

“Belle? Belle, BELLE WHERE ARE YOU?” Jem yelled out in his family’s angel white Victorian mansion. He walked toward the garage where he heard a whimper. 

“Jem,” a soft little hoarse voice whispered. Jem’s heart flipped as he opened the door. He walked to the car and peered in. There laid his twin sister Belle. Jem was utterly disgusted at the sight. Her skin was pale white with black and blue bruises all over her body including her face. She was handcuffed to the car door and was barely covered by a blanket. Underneath she wore nothing. How could someone do this to a thirteen year old girl?

*END FLASHBACK*

“Jem. Jem are you okay?” Sack said shaking his shoulder. 

“Belle, it’s okay. Everything's okay,” Jem cried, ignoring Sack’s presence. He took off his shirt that was underneath his vest and wrapped it around his hand. “Belle I’m going to get you outta the car. Don’t you worry." Sack looked at Jem in confusion, knowing that Belle was Jem’s deceased sister. In one powerful swing, Jem shattered the window of the Impala. Glass flew everywhere. He unwrapped his hand and snaked it into the car to unlock the doors. Jem opened the back door and slipped in next to the unconscious girl. She was lying there fully clothed, but she looked sickly, even worse than Jem remembered Belle. She looked lifeless and limp, but that didn’t hide the fact that she was beautiful. The only way he knew she was alive was by the tiny shallow silent breaths she was taking. He took a bobby pin from her hair and pulled out a butterfly knife from the strap on his ankle. He used them to unlock the handcuffs that were placed on her. 

Jem picked her up the girl bridal style. He was crying and kept saying soothing words to the conconouis girl he had deemed as Belle, although she was a stranger. Sack had never seen this side of Jem. No one had ever seen him this way. Sack knew whatever had happened to Belle was horrid. Sack went over to try to comfort Jem. He put a hand on Jem’s shoulder to indicate empathy and compassion. Jem turned around and stared at Sack vulnerably and said, “ How could anyone do this to her? My little Belle.” Jem broke down bawling once again. 

Sack had no idea what to do. “ It’s okay brother. It’s okay,” Sack said trying becalm the emotional Brit. Jem swung at Sack, landing a punch on his left cheek.

“ It’s not okay. I’ll kill whoever did this to her!” Jem shouted with explicit passion that shook the earth around him. Sack just stood there in awe of the man in front of him. Jem had just punched him. Sack started to walk behind Jem, once he started to move toward the clubhouse. Sack touched his cheek and winced in pain. Sack never remembered that Jem could punch so hard. They would spar against each other at the clubhouse, but what Sack didn’t know was the Jem always went easy on him.

Sack snapped out of his thoughts and jogged up to Jem. He walked behind him as the entered clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

“ Sam, Dean, why are we going after Meg?” Hazel complained. “Well Hazel. We are going after Meg because we need her to help us take down Crowley,” Castiel said, in his monotone voice, behind her. “She holds the coded demon blade that we need to kill Crowley with...,” Cas continued. Hazel started blocking out what he was saying after all she was sick and tired of him. Dean insisted that they keep him in the loop even after his little mishap when he tried to be god. Dean had the hots for Cas. It was always Cas this and Cas that. Hazel wished she could just stay in Boston. She really missed the way her life was before she got sucked into this shit.

Cas snapped Hazel out of her thoughts by saying, “ I found her. She is with some delinquents that have the human sign of death on their back even though it is not the real death. They are in a town called Charming even though it’s looks run down. We are only a town away from it. We must go before Meg runs away again. ” She grabbed her desert eagle off of the cheap night stand and placed the gun in the back her tight leather pants. She took her hunter’s knifes and hid them in different places around her body. She knew that she had to be careful and not fuck up. Too much was at stake. Hazel hid them in her bra, shoes and pants. 

“Sam bring the red spray paint,” Hazel said. She knew the only way to get Meg to talk was to trap her in a pentagram and use Clarence, as Meg liked to say, but of course her brother Dean wasn’t fond of his angel being with Meg after the “pizza man” incident. She chuckled at the thought of an angel from heaven watching a porno and re-acting it out. All eyes turned on Hazel as she chuckled. She never laughed out loud in front of them. Even though they were her family, she knew she could never truly be herself around them without being looked down upon. 

“Hazel. This is no time for laughing. If we don’t find Meg, Crowley will make the world we know a living hell,” Dean shouted at Hazel and grabbed his flask while heading to the impala. Sam walked up to Hazel and gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a small smile to assure that she was okay. Dean didn’t like her as much because she wasn’t Mary’s child. She was mistake that happen on the eight year anniversary of Mary’s death. Dean took his anger out on her for reason unknown to Dean himself. She was the scapegoat.The way Dean could outlet his anger was by putting down Hazel. She huffed and came back to reality. She had a job to do. She had to prove herself to Dean and Sam. ‘Damn I really could go for a few shots of jack right now,’ Hazel thought. 

She grabbed her bag and headed for the car. When she reached the car she hurled her bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. She walked to the left side of the car opened the back drop and dropped down into the seat while slamming the door shut. Dean gave her a venomous glare. Cas just stared at her from the side, not understanding her actions with the car door. She closed her eyes and rested. Little did she know that it was the doings of Cas.

 

***

 

The ride to Charming quiet besides the AC/DC that was blasting. Sam couldn’t help but feel ashamed as he peered into the mirror at Hazel in the back seat. Cas had used his powers to make her sleep for the capturing of Meg, which would last about a day because they knew Meg’s whereabouts. It was for the best. Hazel always ended up getting in the way. He just wanted to protect her. 

Dean grunted and said “ We’re here?”

Cas looked out the window and replied “Yes,” in his monotone voice. Sam and Cas got of the car, while Dean handcuffed Hazel the the interior. Sam wasn’t watching because he was in the trunk rifling around for the weapon of his choice, while Cas stood there watching him intesely. Dean got out of the car and sauntered over to his brother and his angel. They all stared down the fence. Cas spoke up and said, “I’m going to zap all of us into the conference room.” Sam looked at Cas with a confused look. 

“Why do we need to go in there?” Cas pulled Sam in, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Cas reached up and pressed two fingers to each of the Winchester’s foreheads, zapping them into the ‘conference room’. Cas stood by the blinds, peeping out at the bar. He locked eyes with a strange man with a mohawk and tattoos on his head, who gave him a funny look. The man nudged another man with scars on his cheeks, reminding him of that joker man from the movie Dean showed him once with that batboy. Cas turned to Sam and Dean and cleared his throat while moving away from the window. 

“I will leave to go get Meg now.” Sam nodded as Dean walked over to Cas, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Be safe.” He muttered against his lips. Cas nodded and patted Dean’s head. 

“I always am.” Cas fluttered away with a whisp. 

“Lookit. A man in a trench coat.” Juice nudged Chibs' shoulder with the hand he had his beer in, pointing to the chapel window. Chibs turned his head from Emily Duncan and looked towards the room. 

“What are yeh talking about, Juicy boy?” Chibs asked, looking at him. 

“I swear to God, there was someone there.” He mumbled, scratching his head in confusion. Right at that moment, the doors burst open and two men with guns stood there. The whole bar went silent, staring at the men.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tig yelled, slamming his beer on the bar as he stood up, puffing out his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

All of SAMCRO took out their 9mm’s, except for one man. Piney took out his revolver and pointed it at the shorter man’s head like the badass he was. 

“Get on the ground, boy. Both of you.” He grunted, cocking his gun. The taller man went to lift his arm, but he was stopped. 

“Sam. Just get on the ground.” The shorter man said as he started bending down. Soon, the two men were laying on their stomachs, guns kicked away from them. 

Piney reached down and pulled out the shorter man’s wallet out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and pulled out a folded picture of a younger man that looked familiar. He unfolded the rest and saw himself and JT. He looked down at the photo with confusion as he flipped the photo over. ‘Nam 1966. John Winchester, Piermont “Piney” Winston, John Teller. War is Hell.’ 

“How the hell do you have this?” He looked down at the owner of the wallet, his eyes narrowed. The man on the ground glared up at him, hands flat on the floor. 

“Why does it matter?” He said through clenched teeth, looking up at the picture in the old man’s hand. Piney held the muzzle of the gun to Dean’s forehead and pressed it hard against his skull. “I’ll only ask one more time. HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS PICTURE!” Piney yelled at Dean. 

“It’s a picture my father.” Dean muttered angrily, tempted to just jump up and sock the guy in his face, but didn’t. 

“Your father’s John Winchester?” Piney grunted, still looking down at the man skeptically. “What’s your name?” 

“Dean Winchester. And this is my brother Sam.” The man on the floor said, looking up at Piney. The old man looked at him for a few seconds before he cracked into that drunken grin he had. 

“Family of John Winchester is family of me.” Piney grinned and leaned down with a grunt, helping Dean to his feet. 

Half Sack walked in to see a that he had missed a party. There were two men that Sack had never seen before being friendly with Piney. Jem was still holding the girl and saying words as though it would soothe her unconscious soul. 

Jem walked through the bar oblivious to the ract and party around him. All he cared about was the woman in his arms. She looked anemic yet peaceful while she was resting in his arms. Belle. He walked through the bar to the apartments. He took out his key from his pocket and placed it into the lock, twisting it two times counterclockwise until, Click. He shifted the weight of the girl in his hands to free his left one to open the door. He placed her on his bed, kicked off his shoes and wrapped his arms around her body, murmuring, “Belle, I'm so sorry. You don’t deserve this. I’ll kill him if it’s the last thing I do.” He shut his eyes and let the exhaustion and alcohol take over. 

Jax and Chibs stared at Jem and the limp girl in his arm. The gang rushed towards them, but Sack held them back.

“Yo man. Why is Jem holding a dead girl?” Jax shouted at Sack.

“She's not dead man. We found her handcuffed in the back of a ‘67 Chevy Impala parked across the street from the garage.” 

“Take us to the car, ” Chibs demanded. 

Sack led Tig, Clay, Jax, Happy, Kozi, Chibs and Juice to the car. He did pay attention to the strangers who also followed. They made their way down to the car. 

"Oh, my baby. You did this to her?" Dean asked Sack.

"This is your car?" Sack asked without answering him. Dean looked at the kid like he was insane. 

“Yes. This is infact my baby.” Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Anger grew in Sack’s body. 

“So you’re telling me that YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HANDCUFFED THE GIRL IN THE CAR?” Sack yelled at Dean. His hands balled into fists and his right hand wound back while the others looked on. Before anyone knew what was happening, Cas appeared in front of Dean as Sack’s fist could land on Dean’s cheek. Cas raise his hand and placed his palm on Sack’s forehead. Castiel leaned in and whispered in Sack’s ear. 

“No one touches MY Dean.” The others watched in disbelief as a white light glowed from Sack’s body before he slumped down to the ground, dead. 

“Oh Clarence, that was pretty brutal even coming from you sweetheart,” Meg said. All attention went from Cas and Sack to the girl next to Cas. The Sons had known her as Dawn Trager. Tig’s dead daughter. Who had, unknowingly to the Sons, been staying in one of the empty apartments that the boys never checked.

“D-Dawny?” Tig stuttered, not believing the sight in front of him. He stared at her in awe and disbelief, feeling lightheaded. As he was falling to the ground, Kozik caught him.

“Shit,” Meg muttered under her breath. She hadn’t notice him in front of her. It was her vessel’s father. She was almost burned to death because of him. Now she had to deal with the bikers again.

“Dawn how are you still alive? We buried your dead body,” Jax was confused.

“Okay Clarence, I think it’s time we go,” Meg called out impatiently to Cas. She didn’t want to deal with all this shit happening now. Cas disappeared for a second and returned with Sam. He grabbed onto Meg, Sam and Dean and took them back to the bunker.

The Sons had no idea of what just happened in front of them. They ran back inside to the clubhouse to find that Sam was gone and the rest of the gang was passed out on the floor. They all decided to go sleep it off and forget all that happened, being that they were all drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! It would be greatly appreciated to see how you guys like the story so far!  
> -Flandusgirl and Dar8


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since the last update. Hope ya'll like this chapter.  
> -Flandusgirl

Hazel snuggled into the radiating warmth that came from right next to her. She had not known it was in fact the Brit who had been newly inducted into the bikers club. As she pulled herself closer to the warmth she inhaled the scent of spices and alcohol. She snuggled into the warmth, letting the scent wrap around her. Jem groaned as Hazel snuggled into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He inhaled the scent of gunpowder, alcohol and mint. Both wished the could stay in this positioned, cocooned by blanket and each other. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Chibs yelled as he walked into the room, waking the two on the bed. Hazel yawned and stretched, whacking Jem in the face. Hazel didn’t freak out, though. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake up to a stranger in the morning; not realizing her and Dean were similar when the were both single. She soon realized that she was fully dress. She glanced at Jem, thinking that he wasn’t bad looking. Jem yelped when the girl hit him in the face and he blinked his eyes open, staring up at Chibs. 

“What are you talking about?” Jem asked finally looking over to the girl next to him. “Who the hell are you?” Jem asked with an alert voice, not remembering anything from the night before. Hazel chuckled to herself. She was going to have fun messing with him. She slapped him across his face.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me!” Hazel screamed in his face. “You damn bastard! I’m... I'm p-p-pregnant with your child dammit!” Jem’s eyes widened along with Chibs’. The rest of the gang came to check out the racket.

“I-I...” Jem stuttered as he stared up at the boys in shock. Hazel couldn’t take it any longer and just started cracking up. Jem furrowed his brows and looked back at her. “What the fuck are you laughing about?” She looked at him and got off the bed. 

“I not pregnant. I don’t even know you.” She said as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving the boys in shock. Jem stood there for a second before he ran after her, grabbing her by the forearm roughly.

“Then tell me how the fuck you got into my bloody bed last night?” Jem asked her, still a little bit in shock. He looked her over briefly, seeing that she was pretty hot. “And why on earth did we not shag?” He grinned, his biker side showing. Hazel decided to play along with Jem. 

“Sweetheart, do you really think that I’m that easy.” She rested her hand seductively on Jem’s bare chest, adding a purr to her voice. Jem’s eyes widened before they turned dark with lust. 

“You like to play hard to get, huh?” He grinned, licking his lips as if he were a predator stalking at his prey.

“Honey, you don’t even know.” She purred in his ear with her hand still placed on his chest. She pulled away from him and walked to the exit of the clubhouse. Jem stared at her ass, hypnotized by its movement. Jem knew this girl was going to be fun. Hazel open the door to see an unfamiliar garage surrounding her. ‘Where the hell am I?’ Hazel thought. She saw that neither Sam nor Dean was in sight. She let out an aggravated huff and spun around, knocking into Jem. He steadied her, placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him leaned down and whispered with a husky voice in her ear. 

“You never told me your name, love.” Jem bit his lip. There was that game again, Hazel mused in her head. She positioned herself where her breasts where pressed up against Jem’s muscular arm. 

“I’ll only tell you mine, if you tell me yours." She said as she looked up at him with innocent eyes. Jem let out a small groan, looking down at her. 

“What are you trying to do? Want me to shag you here, love?” Jem couldn't take it any longer. He had to fuck her here and now as desire surged through both of their bodies. Jem grabbed her luscious arse making her jump and straddle his waist as he roughly pushed her up against a pillar that supported the clubhouse structure. Jem was so preoccupied with lust that he didn’t realize that Hazel had a gun tucked in the back of her pants. As he pinned her against the pillar, he shifted her making sure her weight was fully supported by the pillar behind them. Lust was in full control of Hazel’s body, making it impossible to stop herself. She intertwined her fingers in Jem soft hair. Damn he was gorgeous, Hazel thought. Jax walked out of the clubhouse to find Jem and the girl pressed up against the pillar. They were about to fuck. Jax chuckled at Jem's actions. 

"Hey Jem, we need the girl in one piece so don't fuck her too hard. We need to know how she got her cause none of us have seen her before." Jax hollered at the two. Jax' voice brought Hazel out of her lust daze and she shoved against Jem’s chest. Jem fell back taking Hazel down with him. He had not expecting the aggressive action from the woman straddling him.

“Let go of me you asshole.” Hazel said struggling against Jem’s chest. 

“Sorry sweetarse, but I can’t let you go.” Jem chuckled in her ear as she was still struggling against him. He kept her restrained as he got up and started to walk toward the entrance of the clubhouse. 

“This is your last warning! Let me go or else I’m going to have to hurt you.” Hazel once again at the Brit holding her tight. She stared at the pillar behind the Brit and rammed him hard into the pillar. Jem’s grip on her loosened and Hazel grabbed the gun from its hiding place and held it to Jem’s head. Both Jax and Jem looked at the girl in pure disbelief. The only other girl they knew that could pull off a move like that was Jess. Hazel then pulled Jem up and used him as a human shield. 

“Now you believe me, you shit head?” She asked Jem. Jax pulled out his pistol and pointed at the crazed girl in front of him. 

“What the hell is goin-... Hazel!?" Jess yelled in pure shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> -Flandusgirl


End file.
